


Scars

by aquatarius



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquatarius/pseuds/aquatarius
Summary: Eridan Ampora pays a visit to an Alternian Makara and learns something new.





	

It was no secret that the Alternians and the Beforuans did not get along. That was true for most of them. Eridan was a firm believer that they should mostly stick to their own groups to avoid fighting. 

 Strangely enough, however, Eridan didn’t mind the other Makara. The  _ Alternian _ Makara. The “Grand Highblood”, he called himself. Eridan actually almost enjoyed his company, even if he was an uncouth, gross, asshole most of the time.

 Like now. Laying in a literal pool of blood, gnawing on a piece of meat, hair matted and nearly as filthy as the tent he laid in. Uncouth was kind, in Eridan’s opinion. He glanced over the tent, filled with bones and clubs and horns, and sighed through his nose. 

 “Kurloz?” Eridan asked. The Highblood looked up to him, eyes half lidded. 

 “Fishy.” He said. He reached up a hand for Eridan, and Eridan stepped back. “Awww.”

 “Oh hush. You’re fine.” Eridan said, kneeling down on the ground. He brushed his hair behind a fin and then rested his hands on his knees. He’d dealt with many clowns when he was the empress’s Archmage, but Beforuan clowns and Alternian clowns were very different. 

 For one, their entire belief on low bloods and disabled were different. The core of their ideals were completely contradictory. Eridan didn’t really care all that much, even if it made talking with Kurloz a bit more difficult. 

 Kurloz reached over and smeared some blood on Eridan’s robes. WIth a heavy sigh, Eridan firmly took hold of his wrist and peeled his hand away. Kurlo giggled in a delighted manner and jerked his hand back. Why Kurloz delighted in making things filthy, Eridan would never know. 

 “Priss.” Kurloz said. Eridan ran his fingers through the blood smear on his robes. That would take forever to clean out. “What brings ya hear ‘round ‘bout these parts here?

 “I wanted some company. Is that a crime?” Eridan asked, wiping his fingers on the hem of his robe.

 “What’s the matter, kitty bitch decided to up and leave you again? Found a hunt that was more entertaining than that ass?” Kurloz prodded. Irritation pricked Eridan, and he didn’t bother hiding it.

 “You are being immature. I thought it would be a good idea to spend some time with you. I want to get to know you better. When we end up in the new universe, we’re going to want to have all of our differences behind us so we can set an example for our younger selves and so that we may spend more time on them. We won’t be able to avoid each other forever.” Eridan said. He didn’t believe his own words, but he didn’t want to stay on the subject of him visiting the clown. 

 “Daaaamn, you love the sound of your own voice.” Kurloz grinned and sat up. Eridan noticed he was topless. His hair had masked his back, and Eridan hadn’t been looking at it, but now, everything was in plain view. 

 The Highblood’s chest was covered in scars, and whatever Eridan was going to say died in his throat as he stared. He’d never seen anyone with more scars, perhaps with the exception of his own descendent and the Handmaid. Kurloz scratched his chest and yawned loudly. 

 “Somethin’ wrong, fishy?” He asked.

 Eridan shook his head slowly, although he was having a difficult time convincing himself of that. Did all Alternians have scars like that? Or just the highbloods? Or just the vicious ones? Eridan swallowed and looked up to Kurloz’s face.

 “Nothin’.” 

 “Ain’t doin’ a real good job a lying to me tonight, sweetie.” The Highblood said, grinning. Eridan sighed and pointed at his chest. 

  "You’re just. Very scarred up.”

 “Thanks.” Kurloz said. He ran a finger over a thick scar running down his chest. “Whatcha got under your own clothin’s, brother?”

 Eridan blinked. Kurloz thought he was being complimented. Well, there was no reason to break that illusion, although he had no intention of stripping his own clothing off to show off the very few scars he had in comparison. 

 “Oh, nothing much.” He said, making his tone as light as he could. 

 The Highblood didn’t fall for it. He reached over and started to tug on Eridan’s robes.

 “C’mon, handsome fishy. Lemme see.” The Highblood said. Ah, flattery. One of Eridan’s weak points. Unfair. 

 He relented, however, and peeled off his robes. He had only a couple scars on his chest and back, and the worst was one going right down the left side of his back. He didn’t like to think about where he’d gotten it. 

 “Huh. You don’t got a lot, do ya?” Kurloz tipped his head to the side and reached out to stroke one of the scars. “‘S okay. You’re still pretty.”

 “Ah, thank you.” Eridan rolled his eyes and twisted around so Kurloz could see his back, too. “Do Alternians like scars?”

 “I like scars. Can’t speak much ‘bout the other bitches, y’know?” Kurloz said. He stroked Eridan’s back, tracing the scar with a single claw tip. His claw was sharp, and Eridan tried not to think about how easil his back could be ripped open with it. “I like this one the most. Where’d you get it?”

 “I. Don’t want to talk about it.” Eridan replied. Kurloz honked quietly and pressed his claw into the middle of the scar. “Ow. Quit it. I don’t.”

 “C’mon, brother. Teeeeell.” Kurloz grinned at the huff Eridan gave. 

 “Be silent, you miscreant.” Eridan snapped. He pulled his robes back up and batted away the other’s hand. “

 “No need to get your mother fuckin’ grump on, bitch fish.” Kurloz scowled and batted back before drawing his hand away to cross his arms. “Just askin’ some questions.”

 “You were not ‘just asking some questions.’ You were persisting in being an ass.” 

 “Honk.”

 “Shut up.”

 “HONK.”

 Eridan flinched a little at the sudden noise. He gave the Highblood an especially annoyed look. Why had he ever thought it would be a good idea to visit this moron? For company? Anyone could give that. (Not that anyone was willing at the moment but anyway.) The Highblood didn’t seem to be concerned. He simply yawned and scratched his chest chest again. 

 “Did you get in a fight?” He asked. Eridan sighed. 

 “If you must know, I was in a sword fight, yes. There was an incident. I very nearly died.” Eridan said. It was a lie, and from the look on Kurloz’s face, he knew it. 

 But, he seemed to have lost interest in his exploration of Eridan’s scars. Instead, he pointed at a scar of his own. 

 “Got that one when I had a fight with the empress. She stabbed me with a fork. See those marks? Uh huh.” The clown moved his fingers around as he continued to talk. “This one I got in a fight with another clown. This one I was trying to kill a meal. This bad boy is when the Orphaner shot me.”

 Eridan smiled in a bemused way and leaned back on his hands as the Highblood went on. He really was proud of all of his scars. Eridan was ashamed of his own. It was strange, seeing something that was bad on his planet being treated as something good and desirable on this one. Just as strange as it always was. He’d never get over his amazement at their differences, he decided. 

  
 Perhaps, the view that scars were bad was...wrong. Perhaps, in this, the Alternians were right. Eridan pondered this as he listened to Kurloz. It certainly deserved some looking into. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to love and honestly I just love ancestors and exploring their relationships.


End file.
